Stolen
by Shadanew1
Summary: Terr is slowly getting used to life in the wild with his younger sister Melodi, but life as a wild Pokemon is tough and filled with hardships. And soon Terr will be sent on a quest that will change his life forever.
1. Prolouge

The wind was howling in rage and defience as the night closed in on the sunset, dark black clouds were moving in slowly yet with authority. Like a Sharpedo slowly closing in on its prey, like a Skitty playing with it's food before finally sinking its jaws into the flesh of the unlucky.

In a dark forest-somewhat given light by the dying sunset- in the region without a name, a cry shouts out, slicing the silence that hung heavy in the air.

Then the stops, as if suddenly silenced.

Paw's thick with the blood of his prey, the creature drags his purple, mouse like kill to his mate. Lying in wait under a moss filled fallen log with her two newborns.

The creature places the kill next to her mate and looks at his children, his red eyes soft and filled with an emotion he couldn't name. He cirlces them slowly, trying to get a better look at his infants.

The mate, eating her fresh kill takes a pause between famished bites and asks. "What do you wish to call them?"

The creature tilts his small black head and the yellow ring shaped pattern that covers his body begins to glow, and then fade in uncertaintiy.

"One male. Another Female." The mate continues slowly.

The creature looks at his children, once more. Then he sighes slowly, like a ballloon letting out all of it's air. He looks at the dark clouds as they slowly eat away at the sun. The first droplet of rain falls quietly onto his tiny black nose.

"Terr, for the male." He says quietly, so quiet his mate can hardly hear him. "Melodi for the female."

His mate nods and the first droplets of rain touchdown onto the dry cracked ground of the forest. Her pink velvet fur now splashed with the color of blood, she gets to her feet and crawls deeper into the log. Purple eyes tired and thick with sleep. The newborn children, unsure of what to do, nibble on the prey she did not eat.

Not being hungry at the time, the male gently pushes the two newborns inside the comfort of the rotting log. He sighs, sitting down next to his mate and listens to the rain outside to comfort him and ease his fears.

"The sky is a bad omen." He announces, looking at his mates face for a reaction. "Something terrible is going to happen!"

"Tiene, we talked about this!" The mate complains "Omens are a thing of the past. This is just the weather!"

"Alette please, you know this is not just the work of the weather. You know that whenever this-"

"Just shut up! Shut up, i don't want to hear about your stupid omens. Ok? I don't want you corrupting our kids with that pile of Taurus dung." The mate name Alette says, her purple eyes scan her newborns, who lie peaceful and asleep next to her.

"Just remember those words Alette, because you know that whenever the clouds eat up the sun a child is taken." Tiene says, the yellow ring pattern glowing more bright than usual.

"It's a coincidence." Alette says.

And with that, the rain begins to pour. The wind howls with rage, beating on the ungrateful earth below it.


	2. Chapter 1: One Long Look

"Come on!" Melodi hollered, shaking me over and over. "Come on Terr! Wake up! It's time to go!"

Letting out a mighty yawn I rise to my paws, the bright sunlight finding my eyes and momentarily blinding me, closing my eyes once more and shaking my head a strech for a moment. I look at my sister, her light brown fur puffed outward in anticipation. Making her look ten times bigger than she really is.

"Where are we going again?" I ask, licking my brown chest fur.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Melodi exclaimes,still shaking me with her front paws. "Father was going to show us something today!"

"Oh yeah. And he wouldn't tell us what it was." I reply with a dull tone.

"Yeah! It's a surprise!" Melodi says, jumping up and down. "Come on! We're all waiting for you!"

Melodi leads the way, I follow her out of the log where everyone else is waiting for me.

My father is an Umbreon, his sleek black fur as dark as the night sky and his red eyes were enough to make me shiver. He is superstitious, cold, and he is usually gone. Where to nobody knows. But throughout my life, he was almost never there.

My mother is an Espeon, beautiful pink fur a lavander eyes. She has a cool, sweet voice that could but anyone at ease.

Melodi and I are both just Eevee's, about 6 months old. Today is our half birthday.

My father looks at me, eyes hard and cold. "You're late Terr." He says.

"Sorry. I slept in..." I reply, shrinking back.

Mother speaks after him. "We have something to show you, please follow us." She says, and walks calmly off into the bushes. Father follows her, never leaving her side. Melodi follows excitedly behind me.

Soon my father comes to a stop at the end of a large hill, mother stopping close behind. I pause, not sure of what to do.

"This is what we want you to see." My father says. "Come forward."

Melodi runs forward, as I follow cautiously behind her. She lets out a gasp and jumps back, scaring me out of my skin.

"W-What is that?" She exclaims in disbelief.

I look down, I blink twice. Trying to tell if what i'm seeing is just a part of my dream. It's not.

Down below the cliff is a collection of werid looking things that I can not name, they have trianglur shapped tops to keep out the ran. Square like design... They were tall and big things with all these diffrent colors...

There was something down there too, moving. They ran on four wheels, had all these diffrent designs and colors, stopping and going...

Melodi comes up again, still in awe.

"That is called a town." Mother says, understanding our shock. "Those square type things are called houses and those moving pieces of metal are called cars."

I nod, so does Melodi.

I squint to see more. I can see something moving down below, they weren't Pokemon like Melodi and me. They walked on two legs and were carrying things on their backs. "What are those?" I ask mother.

"Those are called humans Terr, and you must never ever come in contact with one." Mother says, in a serious and grave tone that I had never heard before.

"Why not?" Melodi asks. "What will they do?"

Father sighs and speaks before Mother can even open her mouth to answer. "They carry with them strange ball like devices, they are brightly colored and easy to recognize-"

"What about them?" I ask.

Father glares at me for cutting him off, then he continues. "Those humans capture Pokemon and make them thier slaves. They use them for fighting and who knows whatever terrible purposes. And once they capture you in that...thing. You're thiers forever."

I gulp, shivering in fear.

"They can't be all bad!" Melodi say's after a long silence. "What if there is some that are good!"

"Be quiet Melodi." Mother cuts in.

"Promise me...Promise me you will never go to this town. Ever." Father says, looking at both of us.

"But Dad We-"

"Promise me."

I sigh, and quietly say. "We promise."

"Come along now, we don't want to get noticed up here." Mother says, walking back into the forest. Followed by Father.

I follow behind father in single file, but when I look back I see Melodi take one last longing look at the town untill she walks away from the cliff edge...


	3. Chapter 2: Stolen

It's been about a month the last time we laid eyes on that town and yet it still hasn't left my thoughts.

But even though I wanted to see more of the beautiful landscape. I would never take the risk. Never ever risk my freedom as a wild Pokemon.

_No way am I becoming a slave! No way! _

I gaze out at the forest, Father had just left a moment ago to hunt. Melodi was talking to Mother, who was in the very back of the log in the shade. Hiding from the heat of the sun.

Mother rose to her paw and let out a yawn. "Terr come over here!" She called out in her sweet, innocent voice. It was impossible to disobey her. I walk over to her and sit down next to my sister.

"I'm going down to the pond to get something to drink. I won't be gone long." She walks and talks, leaving the shade of the log she looks back at us both. "Don't leave the log ok?"

"We won't!" I reply, grinning.

But she is still suspisious. "Promise me you won't leave."

"We promise!" I answer, but Melodi is strangely quiet.

Then Mother leaves, and it is dead silent.

Melodi rises to her paws. "Come on Terr, lets go." She says, turning to face me. I look at her face, her tiny eyes filled with determination, mixed with fear.

"Where are we going? We promised we wouldn't leave."

"Terr I just HAVE to see it again."

"See what?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

I do, I just don't want to believe it. "You seriously want to take the risk Melodi?" I ask her, trying to talk her out of it.

But she's dead set on this descison and I know it. "You do realize he was just trying to scare us right?" She laughs at me. "You're so gullible Terr!"

"I don't think..."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She nudges me forward. "I won't let you get 'captured' by the evil 'humans'."

She walks out of the log and into the forest, I know I shouldn't follow her. Deep down inside i'm screaming at myself to stay put. But I follow her into the dark forest and out onto the big hill.

Melodi was sitting there waiting for me. "Ready?" She asks me.

I jump back. "Wait, we're going IN there? I thought you said..."

"This is no view Terr! We got to see it from up close! Now are you coming with me or not?"

I gulp silently and take one hesitant step forward.

"On the count of three we run. Ready?"

I nod in anticipation, as well as fear.

"1...2...3!"

I run down the hill, faster than I think i've ever ran. Melodi on my heel the hill starts to get steeper and steeper until we're tumbling down it, unable to stop ourselves until we reach the bottom far below from where we started.

I shake my head, i feel terribly dizzy and disorenented. I look for Melodi, who's standing behind me. Eyes wide with terror.

"That...Was...AWESOME!" She exclaimes. "Did you see that! We were like two boulders in a mudslide! That was amazing! Lets go again!"

"Lets not and say we did." I reply.

Melodi doesn't object, she darts off towards the town leaving me in the dust. I run after her.

"Slow down Melodi! Don't bring attention to yourself!"

But she doesn't listen, she's too busy laughing and having a good time. She stops at the entrance to the town, giving me a chance to catch up.

"What do you think those random squiggles mean Terr?" She asks me, oblivous to everything around her.

I shrug, darting around at anything that might be dangerous.

"You really need to lossen up! Nothing can harm us here!"

"But Dad said-"

"Forget what Dad said! Come on! Follow me!" She runs off into the town, not where the black path is, -cars roam there- but on the grey path next to it.

"This isn't safe...we should really go." I say, voice cracking in fear.

"It's perfectly fine. Just relax ok?" She replies, not breaking stride.

We walk for a long time, so long that the sun starts to set. "We should go! Come on Melodi!"

"Don't be impaitent Terr, I just want to check out one more thing." She replies, looking the same sign with squiggly lettering. But we havent gone around in circles, meaning this is the edge of town...

I follow Melodi out of the gate. "Melodi, we're not going the right way...lets go!"

Melodi doesn't answer me this time, she just ignores me and keeps walking.

"Melodi!"

Suddenly she freezes, giving me time to catch up to her. "Melodi, come on, were not gaining anything by standing here-"

Suddenly I see it.

A human!

It was female, she was carrying a some sort of bag that was hanging onto her shoulder via strap. She had long brown hair hanging loose from her head and bright blue eyes. Her eyes were shinning with anticipation.

In her hands was a tiny ball, brightly colored and shinning in the sunset.

Dad was right.

"Melodi! Get back!" I yell, but she doesn't move. She's paralyzed with fear.

Something comes out of the ball in a bright flash, I squint against the light to see what it is.

_I-It's a Mankey! T-Thats a fighting Pokemon! Oh we're dead. We're so dead..._

"Melodi! Run!" I yell, so high it's almost a screech.

Melodi takes off running, but the Mankey blocks her path a delivers a blow to her jaw. Melodi goes flying backwards and lands in a heap.

"MELODI!"

"Mach Punch!" The human yells, punching the air to simulate the move,

The Mankey attack's and hits its mark.

_No...This is a dream..This isn't happening!_

Melodi lets out wail, she stumbles to her feet. Beaten and brusied.

The human grabbs another tiny ball like thing and aims it at Melodi.

_No!_

With speed, I rush infront of Melodi and bat the ball away. Growling in rage.

"Terr...Get away..." Melodi says, nearly in tears.

"No Melodi! I won't leave without you!" I yell back, leaving her in a stunned silence.

The human grins and then points at me. "Attack Mankey!" She yells.

With amazing speed, the Mankey kicks me in the face. I stumble back and ram my whole body into it.

This only seemed to make it angrier.

"Mach Punch again Mankey!" The human yells, her voice sound more on edge than a few seconds ago.

But it still hit the mark, I go flying back against the buchs and land hard against the earth. I wobble up to my feet, but I can't find footing and I fall down again.I glare at the Mankey, and then the trainer. Who's just standing there, grinning like a moron.

In a swift motion, she throws the brightly colored ball in my direction.

I close my eyes, waiting for the worst.

A scream.

I open one eye, Melodi had jump infront at the last second!

"MELODI! NO!"

_She's getting sucked in! Into that...Thing! _

One minute there, the next she was gone. All that was left was the red and white ball, rolling back and forth.

Suddenly it sparked, then I knew that Melodi was gone. I don't know how, I just knew.

The trainer ran forward and picked up the ball, hugging it in glee and twirling around in circles. Yelling something incohearent.

Then she looks at me a grins, grabbing another tiny ball from her pocket.

Then suddenly she's lifted into the air, screaming a kicking her arms she flails until she's thrown into the woods.

"How dare you capture _MY _daughter!"

_Mother!_

Mother walked gracefully out of the bushes, her fur standing up on end, her eyes filled with rage.

The Mankey ran at her full speed in a rage. But he was a pushover, mother just lifted him in the air again and threw him against a tree. He was down for the count.

_Physic!_

Mother turns to me, her peaceful gaze turned into a venomus glare. "You promised me!" She hissed.

"It wasn't my-"

"YOU PROMISED ME!"

I shrink back, hurt by her words. I had never seen Mother like this.

"It's all because of you your sister was taken! Why didn't you just listen to me Terr! Why!" She starts shaking me, eyes filled with rage.

"I-I don't know! I don't know!"

I get to my feet and run.

"TERR! COME BACK!"

But I don't come back, I keep running. running to who know's where.

Just running away from what just happened.


End file.
